


Like you know I Do

by ullfloattoo



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bottom Billy????????, For Me, Luuuv making, M/M, Outside Sex, Steve is a god and Billys not happy about it, This is a first, Winter Break, probably wont see this again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ullfloattoo/pseuds/ullfloattoo
Summary: Harrington rubs his knee with a thumb.Billy Hargrove is not some bitch, who Harrington can seduce with the flash of a smile and a promise that he’s the only girl in the world. His panties surely won’t drop with the way that he winks, or uses his puppy dog eyes to get what he wants.Still.Billy groans as his immediate response.Steve wins.





	Like you know I Do

Winter break. 

 

They’re at Tina’s. Always at fucking  _ Tina’s _ . Because she’s the only one who can throw a proper party. Not the shitty ones where only a 25th of the school’s allowed to come. But the ones where anyone can come and go as they please. And, Billy should be getting home. It’s three am and practically everyone’s gone. Everyone except for the usual gang, Harrington, Wheeler, Beyers, Hill, and a few other stragglers trying to sober up, or passed out on the ground. But Max is at Lucas’ place. And they've reached a common ground, now. If she doesn't snitch, neither will he. As long as he’s home before the sun rises, he should be okay. 

 

Billy should be getting home, but Harrington’s here and they havent fucked in like, a week. Harrington was away over break, in  _ California _ . Visiting his hot aunt. And to be fair, he asked Billy to come with. And he politely declined. In retrospect, declining was so fucking stupid. When the guy returned, he refrained from asking for details. Knowing it’d send himself into homesickness. But now he’s back. And he looks so goddamn good. A light tan ghosts over his skin, and if Billy squints, he thinks he sees freckles dotting the bridge of his nose. Hinting at a slight getaway. His hair is perfectly tusselled, and his body is splayed out in such a way where Billy just wants to fucking take him right there. Like hes fucking begging for it. They’ve ignored each other long enough, and Billy can feel his stare from all the way across the room. 

 

He’s been nursing this beer for the past hour. Not drinking to get drunk, but drinking to drink. Drinking the minutes down till Harrington offers to drive him home and Billy can have his way with him. And if Billy’s being honest here, he  _ missed _ him. Billy’s so empty, and it’s annoying. The want to be _ filled, and owned _ washes over him. He used to feel ashamed for taking it. But now he’s proud. Proud that he can be the only guy to feel Harrington all up inside him. Equally proud that he can shove the kids face in the gravel and make him whine for Billy to take what he wants. 

 

He’s straight about to lose it. Tear off the stupid ass fairy lights that line the walls, smash the purple bong that Tommy’s ripping, and kick Tina out of her own goddamn house if Harrington doesn't fucking touch him. Billy’s lucky. Because right as he’s about to call it a night with a big fuck you to them all, Steve plops his ass down on the couch next to him, wrapping his arm around his shoulder, “Hey, kid. Been awhile.”

 

Billy wants it. Bad. Instead he’s saying,“Fuck off.”

 

He shrugs Harrington’s arm off of him, and he blinks, shocked. 

 

“Oh, Billy, talk to me. ‘M sorry,” He lowers his voice to a whisper, “Would’a talked to you, I swear. Gotta wait, sweetheart,” He looks around, “I wanna _ fuck _ .”

 

Billy is so wound up himself. His brown eyes are blown as he begs Billy to stay. But the way he says it, goes straight to his dick. Also has him feeling like a little girl.  _ Sweetheart _ . Has him feeling so merciless. Drives him crazy, wants to put that dick in his mouth right that moment if he promises to chant it over and over.  _ Sweetheart. Sweetheart. Sweetheart. _ Billy wonders if he used the same names with the California bitches he slept with. 

 

It’s just sex. Except, they both figure it’s more than that. Steve’s admitted he’s never gone back to someone as much as he’s gone back to Billy. And he knows it’s the same for him, too. But he’d never admit that. It’s an unspoken truth. They’re both so  _ good _ to one another. No sneaking out of the bed before the other wakes up. No lying. Just the plain and honest truth. And the truth is, Billy’s  _ not _ sleeping with anyone else. But he’d never admit that. 

 

“Fuck Betty,” He bites. Sets his beer down, avoids his eyes. He looks perfect tonight. The kid doesn't even have to  _ try _ . Must be nice. 

 

“I don’t want  _ Betty _ . I want you,” Harrington rubs his knee with a thumb. 

 

Billy Hargrove is not some bitch, who Harrington can seduce with the flash of a smile and a promise that he’s the only girl in the world. His panties surely won’t drop with the way that he winks, or uses his puppy dog eyes to get what he wants.

 

Still. 

 

Billy groans as his immediate response. Steve wins. 

 

Harrington cracks his neck. Billy hates it when he does that. Says its gonna give him arthritis, or kill him. Cause it  _ will. _

 

And like, Harrington doesn't know it. But Harrington can always have Billy. Whenever he wants, wherever he wants. Harrington is better than any other girl, or guy for that matter. Because Harrington’s the best. Prince Charming, or _ King _ Charming. Girls are hot, sure. Messy and dirty, just how he likes it. But Harrington needs to be broken and put in his place. Looks equally hot while he’s doing it, too. Nothing gets him off more than that. Breaking Mr. Perfect. 

 

They say goodbye to everyone at the party. Steve always claims he’s giving Billy a ride back, since they live so close. They really don’t. Steve’s a good 15 minutes away from Billy’s place. But none of them have half the coherence to comprehend that at this hour. 

 

As soon as Billy shuts Tina’s screen door, Steve shoves him into the wall of the house in the backyard. It’s  _ cold _ outside. Billy can feel Harrington’s goosebumps beneath his fingertips. He starts working at his belt, pushing his pants down only enough so Steve can just grip at his cock. Harrington’s pressing closed lips to the nape of his neck. Billy sighs. They’re perfect like this, “Don’t ever leave. Again.”

 

Steve smiles against his collarbone, palming Billy, “I won’t. You gonna be good for me? Fuck Billy. ‘M so  _ hard _ for you.”

 

“Harrington,” Billy is starting to leak. He’s fever hot now. The cold is nothing, and it’s starting to  _ snow _ . Little flurries decorate the tips of Harrington’s hair. The tip of his nose is starting to redden. He’s sniffing. But that doesn't matter, cause he’s got Hawkin’s posterboy jacking him off. He lets out a sound that doesn't even sound human. 

 

“Talk to me, Bill. Wanna hear you. Love it when you talk. Gets me worked up.”

 

And it’s like that’s all he needed. Billy’s got a mouth on him. They both know that. But when Billy’s the one taking it, he tends to taper off. Tends to quiet down and just whimper into Harrington’s shoulder, bites down instead of hollering.

 

“Jesus. Thought about you. A lot. Thought about calling the fucking hotel you were at. Wanted to hear you talk about the other girls you’ve been with. How they felt around you. How wet you could get them,” Harrington’s got two fingers working in him, slow. 

 

“You like that? The thought of me with someone else?” His brows furrow together, with that he goes deeper now. Presses their foreheads together. Billy doesn't know how he can do it. Hold him up and finger him like he doesn't weigh anything. It nearly _ embaresses _ him. How feather light he seems.

 

“Dunno,” Billy’s being honest, “just think it’s hot. You fucking someone.”

 

Steve hums. And as if to make a point, he kisses him. They don’t do that too often. Steve tastes like mint and  _ happiness _ . Like, how is that even possible? Billy works his tongue in gently. They’re breathing hot and slow now. 

 

“ _ Billy.  _ Been waiting for this. You’re so fucking hot. Better than some girl. You know how to get me off. Let me fuck you. Please.”

 

As if Billy wasn't going to. 

 

He teases at it, “Don’t feel like it.”

 

And a bit jerkily, Harrington’s tearing off his own jeans, showing him how hard he is, tears brimming his eyes, “Please, Billy. I’ll make it good for you  _ I swear _ .”

 

And like, the kids really messed up about it, crazy with want. 

 

It amazes him how he can do that. 

 

“Just put your dick in me already.” 

 

Harrington pins him to the house further, and it’s kind of uncomfortable. Spits in the palm of his hand a few times and teases his cock at his entrance. Asks, “Is this okay?” Hot against his ear.

 

And it feels amazing, being teased and stretched like that. His back and neck are starting to hurt because this is uncomfortable, “Yes, Jesus Christ, Harrington, just  _ fuck me _ . Don’t have’ta ask that every goddamn time.” 

 

“Such a slut,” eases himself inside of Billy with a slow push. Laces their fingers together and Billy almost has the nerve to tell him to stop. Just stop, and get the fuck off of him. Fuck him like a  _ man _ , not like they’re still in middle school. 

 

He thrusts a couple times, painstakingly languid, “Faster,” when it comes out, Billy realizes that he, himself, is out of breath already. Harrington is so long, and tick. Feels split open. 

 

“No,” is his simple reply, “I can’t do that. Doesn't feel right. No need to rush.”

 

Harrington works his bottom lip in between his teeth, HIs hair is plastered across his forehead, his forearms are flexing, and he just looks so good. Billy cant be mad. This is his. His for now, at the very least. And he’s basking in it. 

 

And Billy is far from a porcelain doll, He can be roughed up. Billy doesn't responds, but his next thrust causes him to lose his wind. He feels _ great _ . Peppering his chest with open mouthed kisses, chanting praises into the dark, “Dont fuck anyone the way I fuck you, Billy.”

 

Looks him straight in the eyes when he says it, too. And this. This feels different, he knows. He’s not getting claimed in the way he craves when Harrington fucks him. He’s getting claimed in other ways. When Harrington fucks Billy.  _ He makes love _ . Smooths his hair back and is gentle. And it’s scary. It scares him the way he just lies back, pliant, eager to do whatever he pleases. Wants to be good for him and only him. 

 

They have a steady rhythm, “Wanna paint you. Always so good for me, Billy. Like you’re really mine.”

 

“Do it,” he pleads, “just do it.” 

 

Billy licks a line up the side of Harrington’s collarbone where he’s buried in the crook of Billy’s neck.

 

Billy feels  _ exposed _ . 

 

Harrington is _ sick _ . Not in the way that he likes phone sex a little more than the next guy, or in the way he gets off to watching himself in the mirror. He’s sick in the way he breaks Billy apart. Brick by brick. It’s plain  _ mean _ , and deliberate, and he’s going to rot in hell for it. Billy gets to blow his load first.

 

It’s honestly ridiculous. The sun is rising, and here he is, having sex with Steve on the side of Tina’s house. Feeling Harrington’s dick all the way up to his throat. He’s his. The ground is hard and frozen, and Billy cant feel his fingers. But he stays scratching up Harrington’s back as if he’ll forget what they did. 

 

“You gonna come for me?” He says it like a secret. Starts jerking Billy off, using their sweat and slick. 

 

“Always,” and it’s so fucking annoying that he likes it. Likes  _ this _ . Being tangled up with Harrington, legs all wrapped around him like he’ll run away if he doesn't. And usually? He’s all for pulling at the kids locks and spitting in his face. Being mean, and hard, and dirty. But this? It’s kind of everything he needs. Grounding. Loving. Nurturing. So when he comes, sedated, he gasps loud. Makes sure Harrington can hear it, how good he makes him feel. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS R APPRECIATED GREATLY
> 
> also taking prompts? maybe? leave me ideas but dont get toooo heartbroken if i dont fill it <33 i kinda wanna do something filthy next spoo indulge me
> 
> @hiharrington on tumblr


End file.
